


Guilty desire

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Puppy Play, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Archie is training his pup Reggie





	Guilty desire

**Author's Note:**

> From my blog, just changed a few characters to fit riverdale!

"Okay babe today you're gonna be a good puppy for me... I'm gonna teach you exactly how I like it okay pup" Archie said

Reggie was on his knees when kevin keller walk in the locker room. He sat cockily with his legs spread. "You're gonna serve Kevin today and follow everything I say" he ruffled Reggie's hair. 

"You're training to be a good obedient boy for me and Kevin will help me. Undo his boots and sniff his feet," he whispered in Reggie's ear, the hairs on Reggie's neck stood on end from the sexiness in Archie's voice.

Reggie nodded vigorously and Kevin cocked his head with the knowing sexiest smirk plastered on his pretty face. Reggie pulled off the black sneakers. The smell of Kev's dank feet fill Reggie's lungs with a heady scent. "You like that, don't you pup, Is mine better?" Archie asks. 

"Hmmmm yes sir, your perfect feet are way more stinky!" Reggie moaned into to Kevin's foot. 

"Now unbutton his pants and suck his dick" Kevin definitely came from training, his jock was soaked. I tasted the salty tang of precum and sweat.

"Who's dick is tastier?" Archie mocked. 

"Yours sir!" Reggie gurgled around the tip of Kevin's cock half way down my throat. Kevin pushed in all the way down the throat and shot his tasty cum down the slick throat. 

"He's sweaty after that... lick him clean" Archie instructed.I relished the musky taste that Kevin produced, his lightly hairy pits puffed up pece and tasty nipples.

"You're a such good boy!" Archie said. 

"Than-" Reggie started

"Thank you Sir!" Kevin responded to Archie, his stare dripped with lust. Kevin and Archie made out before Kevin left. I gawked at him. 

"But...but..."

"See what happens when you dont listen to your daddy... I am the only person you serve... get it," Archie crouched down and met Reggie at eye level. "Now only Kevin will get my big cock down his throat and up his tight ass, until I feel like you've earned it back" and with that he left. 

Reggie was on the floor with Kevin's sickly, sweet taste in his mouth, he hated it. He wanted his daddy's


End file.
